the survival
by Quadredurudoubleslash2
Summary: Wily has died unleashing Zero. Megaman Bass and Protoman try to stop the Robozenza unaware that this is when Zero comes into place. Megaman 10 AU. Inevitable hiatus w/o reviews or views.
1. Chapter 1 the survival begins

Bass was injured his armor broken his several spots and sparking, Wily's gray demon copied Protoman to the point where his armor was almost a reminisce of his armor. This included his instant charge, though Bass knew that he wasn't complete he did know that he severely out classed even with his makeshift MegaBass buster that was better than the respective mega and bass busters on their own. Damn he was too tough too beat now Treble was dead because of him. Bass hatred for the bot increased by the moment even killed HIS rival; behind the cover of the trashed skull cruiser 10 Bass stops to remember how that bastard killed his rival. 

Bass' POV

Megaman and Protoman and myself were running Wily's idiotic 10th fortress. Nothing was going to stop us. We ran through any and all obstacles that Willy placed down in attempt to stop us we were; invisible when we worked together none of the robot masters were good enough with Protoman blocking every blow with his shield, Megaman placing Charged shots in where they counted most. I was sharp shooting in any crevices to open points for a charged shot. This was the way we worked through the base mowing down all things in our path. We had finally made to wily's chamber in space the zero gravity would make this easy with my double jump making every thing in my path easy to hit.

This time Wily was prepared having an armada sniper joes ready to stop us. As if, We each ready our busters and rain down a shower of green blue and purple plasma on the opposing force. The respective attacks mix together and become orangeish stream of plasma melting through the shield designed to deflect attacks. When the light dies down Wily is seen in the cockpit of his skull cruiser.

After we trashed Wily who tried to trick us multiple times with duplicates (failed epically considering the ¾ chance of hitting him and trying to defeat us with brute force stopped with Protoman's shield.) He pulls out a remote and says something almost unintelligible while pressing a button. " You are doomed now...Zero...them." With that I witness my creator die right in front of me. Then the orange paneling in front of us opens up. Up comes a capsule with a design I have seen comes up. I here Megaman gasp knowing the capsule design was meant to hold models like X in it however there was suppose to be one. He probably thought. The capsule splits open and out comes out comes Zero incomplete.

The incomplete Zero dashes in front of us bitch slapping Protoman at speeds I can barely keep up with. He then punches the shit of Megaman sending barreling into a wall. I shot a charged shot making him slide back about an inch. Next thing I know sailing in the Zero gravity. I hear a sharp crunch down below me then I hear Protoman unleash his most powerful Blues buster. I finally hit the ground again and I see Zero using a get ability on Protoman to give his armor a red shade to it. It lasted longer to show it was permanent. Megaman was getting his bearings at this point. I summon Treble for a fuse. Megaman had a similar Idea and put on his own super adapter. I charge my buster remembering that charged shots are more effective. I shot 4 charged shots at Zero each one making him slide back just a little more slightly burning his armor now we are getting something. I make an energy barrier and slam into Zero. To my horror Zero grabs my shield and back flip kicks it shattering it I roll out of the way and round house kick Zero Making him twist his head. Megaman then shoots him with 5 charged shots. Zero bats each one with his arm. While does this Megaman flies behind him grabs his arm and flings him across the station I run up to him back flip kick his chin flinging him up. Megaman take this to shoot him with his fist. Zero is helpless as he falls so I shower him plasma bullets making him flail from the shots. When he lands he's on Megaman tearing him apart limb from actual limb, his buster lands next to me and I use my own get on the limb. I make sure its permanent, 'shit the fuse is running out of power.' The fuse breaks and treble runs at Zero as he stands up jumping up going for the neck Treble clamps on giving me enough time to charge my buster to new standard. Zero grabs Treble and punts him to a wall behind the cruiser. I as I see this the shot rips out in a double helix shape with a center. The shot makes contact with him Severely damaging him.

Live POV

Not worried about that I run and slide up to my dog. Treble looks at me with pleading eyes. So one last time I merge with my best friend this time though it was permanent as poured all he had in it. I don't use his power though as I want to save it for another time Zero walks towards me now. So in my rage I dash jump to him and punch him with everything I have. Zero crashes into the paneling then bounces and flips backwards. When he does this I barely notice the whine of a buster charging until I'm sent flying back into a wall. I feel my shoulder pads cracked in several spots the flat gem in my armor was also cracked. I lay there on the ground as Zero again walks to me I then here that tall tale whistle of 4-5 notes. It was accompanied with a nuclear powered shot that was as big as the skull cruiser it crashes into Zero and the white ball of plasma sends flying down the station at terminal velocity into a ware house. I grab Protoman's body and sit him against the skull cruiser 10 I then sit next to him and dose off knowing the station won't blow up as long as wily didn't tell it to. After sleeping for about 20 minutes I grab Protoman's body and teleport with him Dr. Lights lab.

_**Tell me what you guys think continue or give up thanks for reading. Please R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2 A human?

As I teleport to Light's lab the satellite images I received from the multiple satellites was not encouraging as many fires were waging on the ground, did the robozena get this bad! Or was it Zero... damn it I need to finish this already. I remind myself that a multi teleport is not as fast as singular one. I can feel the teleport nearing its end our bodies materialized onto the ground. The scene was terrible to say the least internal human organs and robots alike littered the once black street painting it a dark cherry red. The mix of the blood and oil brings an unpleasant feeling to my head. I would have stopped to make a system run but I remember that my half progenitor needed to be repaired as soon as possible. I decide to make my way down a ruined Light city.

The blood stained the bottom of my feet turning it from white to a light red or pink. The blood on Protoman was unnoticeable so it would look like he is leaking paint on the ground when standing on a surface void of blood.

I stop for a brief moment to look around I notice that I am at a park I saw the remains of a swing and seesaw I see plasma burns etched into a nearby wall showing that some one had plasma weaponry on. Thats odd for an area like this some robots in this area wouldn't have access to buster or rifle, with this I deduce that who ever was here had either stolen the buster or had had them selfs. 'Or it was Zero'. As I move through the field I see Light laboratory so I trek a bit faster with my destination in sight. I see some more recent plasma burns etched into the ground in front of us. I look over at off line Protoman who is occasionally sparking over his many gashes on his body.

As I arrive their appears to have been a one sided fire fight as I see multiple plasma burns litter the area. There also appears to be discarded robotic parts which must of came from the robots. In front of me I see a small drop of blood. "the hell these plasma burns came from a human, this doesn't make sense... if a human came here it could have been the doctor or it was someone else all together.

I decide to walk inside to see if I could find any clues as to Light's whereabouts. The normally cyan walls are now faded and worn out, 'the hell how does one day make everything faded.' As the prototype and I walk along I notice more broken parts beyond repair, they seem to have broken recently as some have nearly unnoticeable sparking. As I navigate the building I notice many dead men lying around, there aren't any plasma burns or busters however all this kicked up dust does suggest a sniper joe threw a grenade at the ground however was killed by some debris. I kick up my walking speed and make my way noticing the worn down walls, it was clearly obvious that a fight went down. I can't spend all my time making analyses other wise Protoman would die I too as I am running at 50% power thats slowly as my body is making repairs on itself. Now I don't have that much time to waste as I feel Protoman fading on me, I can't use my dash boots other wise I will waste power I need to find an E tank room. I could one to jump start Protoman's nanites so he can self repair himself to his near top form.

As I walk into Dr. Light's laboratory only light is on in a back room. I trudge into the room and notice that there prototype energy holders in here as the doctor called them sub tanks. And another device... its shaped like heart what is this suppose to do again... thats right increase vitality its compatible with me even Protoman huh thats useful. I grab 16 heart tanks in a bag as read label saying some thing about contact.

"Alright Protoman I'm gonna put this in your hand," Bass told himself more than Protoman "Here goes nothing." When the glowing tank came into contact with his skin it slowly stopped glowing as it was out of power. I the sparking seemed to grow; 'okay the fuck just happened. Maybe I should try a sub tank'. With this I strap the sub tank on to his arm and it has bar that quickly drains out; as this happens Protoman's wounds start to close up and heal.

'That worked out pretty well' I repeat to myself so I grab a sub tank of my own and strap it to my right arm. I then felt instantly better it was like receiving energy pellets but just way stronger than that as it mended my armor back up. Dr. Light's company has outdone itself with this things here; they nearly take out the need for repair as fix armor, however if your body is in two pieces then you'll need to be repaired. Or if they had some scrapped limb.

I hear Protoman begin to stir from his stais, "Man I feel great; what happened to me." Protoman says. "Dr. Lights technology is what; however we need to find him so can stop this roboenza out break." A new voice says. I snap around fire my buster at the new comer aiming for the shoulders. As he see me though he starts doing a back flip. "Who are you, how did you get here with out me noticing you."

The distinctively male stranger says. Said stranger was wearing a blue trench coat with black under shirt while wearing a body suit that appears to be made from the same material as my own. He wearing a pair of purple armor boots that have air ports on them to assuming make it possible to dash On his right arm he has an arm buster designed to open up remove his arm or get into position to shoot. He was wearing a black cap to conceal his face in the poor lighting but I could just make out a pair of red eyes. "My name is of no importance however you can call me... Kuwaru."

"Why are you here?" I ask menacingly, almost growling out. "Are stupid or deaf, wait no not deaf, or do you have selective hearing. _I said I was hear to find Dr. Light_, dumb ass... Protoman where is Mega Man at? Actually based on the fact that he is not here and I something extremely human shaped I am going to say he is dead."

"Congrates you guessed he is dead, you want a medal for it" I say sarcastically. "Bass there is no point in sticking here I think we should investigate Zero's crash landing." Protoman states.

"How do you know his name is Zero" I inquire. " I still have access to wily's files he never got rid of my codes even still its not that hard to hack into his system when you basically made it." He replies.

**_So am I doing good?_**


	3. Retreats and wolfs

"_Why are you here?" I ask menacingly, almost growling out. "Are stupid or deaf, wait no not deaf, or do you have selective hearing. I said I was hear to find Dr. Light, dumb ass... Protoman where is Mega Man at? Actually based on the fact that he is not here and I something extremely human shaped I am going to say he is dead." _

"_Congrates you guessed he is dead, you want a medal for it" I say sarcastically. "Bass there is no point in sticking here I think we should investigate Zero's crash landing." Protoman states. _

"_How do you know his name is Zero" I inquire. " I still have access to Wily's files he never got rid of my codes even still its not that hard to hack into his system when you basically made it." He replies_

Protoman picks himself of the laboratory table I sat him on and walks towards the exit. "Are you guys coming, I've punched in the coordinates to the crash site it should take us about an hour if we hurry now if that is Zero than we can't allow him to be active and destroying everything. Besides knowing Wily he probably found a way to make it possible for Zero to control them." He says throwing a side glance at us. With that we walk out of the door and into the ruined building known as Light laboratories inc. As we make our way down the ruined halls I remember something. "Where did you obtain that buster? I've never seen a model quite like that before?"

"Its a model that I designed myself based off of all of all the busters the lab had a chance examine this includes your own design; its nothing special at the most a get ability would only get a 4 bullet rate of fire and sharp shooter in all directions the charging is the same as a standard military sniper joe." Kuwaru finished explaining.

We made our way through the ruin city it was uneventful almost as though we are being watched, however every time I check my HUD it comes up blank. "Stealth androids..." I say as we walk into a three way intersection. "Good to know I am not paranoid just yet I thought I saw something 1oclock in that bakery with the chairs out side.

"If they don't do anything then lets leave them alone for know." Kuwaru says; though I can tell he is charging his make shift buster as high as it will go.

Almost predicting it he fires at a stealth android with accurately close to my own levels. In three rapid fire hits taking it out judging by the power its been plus 1 with power. "Damn it all" He says as his purple boots fire up a dash. By now Protoman has started to slide over to some cover charging his buster all the while. I myself shift on my buster and dash to the right strafing gritting my teeth as narrowly dodge between bullets. I return fire shooting at some on a building to the left of the street I take a risk and shoot at the buster arm disabling and neutralizing those that took previous damage. I look over at Kuwaru after getting behind abandoned dump truck. He was already up on the building using a new technique; jumping off the walls and using the dash boots to get off the wall. I begin to copy this technique going to the opposite wall. I hear a teleporter as a tall tale of someones arrival I quickly turn my head to the floor to see a wolf much like my deceased companion ripping through stealth androids I see a another stealth android up on the roof top crap its looking right at me. In a spur of the moment I shoot my buster upwards towards the adversary I am now faced with in the face several times. I hear more shots whiz by me as I continue this new technique once I reach the top I vault over it. When I take in my new surroundings I see a wall just large enough to grab cover by ,'Something is organizing this,' I began to think when my HUD shows that there are several moving targets around us. It doesn't help that this place looks like a war torn city "I hate stealth androids so much..." I say as I charge my Mega Bass buster. I sneak along my cover hoping to get the drop on the androids. Even though they have the latest stealth tech they can't hide from my satellite that picks up all their movement. In a burst of speed I jump out behind my cover and shoot at my three o'clock making contact with the crappily [ is that even a word?] made android also making my job easier as a chain of explosions occur. This takes out 5 more androids out of the picture. I then run to the next roof top and strafe across shooting the androids in my way. I slide next to some cover giving Protoman some cover fire as he tries to go over and get to the other side. My eyes scan the street looking for the object of interest that Protoman saw down there. Is... that... of course a person that is injured I know that he isn't bound by any laws so why try to save them when we are in fire fight. "Kuwaru cover me, I am going to stop that giant wolf." With that four shot expertly whiz by me as I dash jump to the ground I remember to tuck and roll as I exit the roll I dash jump to the beast while raining fire on it. The beast turn its attention to me it then slash at me jumping to the side I ram it with my shoulder hitting it in a full flip which makes me drop kick it. I then jump on to its downed slide and semi charge my buster and release the shot. I hear 3 more shots ring out above me with three more explosions. I look over to Protoman who successfully rescued the woman who was injured and is now out of the line of fire.

"Guys I think we should start moving before reinforcements come in and rain hell on us. My buster wouldn't be able to cover you guys and take them out at the same time." Says you know who.

"Bass he has a point and you know it we could take them all if Megaman was here but he's not and we both know 4 versus 50+ doesn't work in such a confined area." Protoman says.

So we leave the off line beast and destroyed stealth androids... and continue to Zero's crash site.

**_Alright I guess this Story isn't going anywhere with out new characters and robot masters. What is a fanfic with out input... on another note I guess I now update chapters on weekends. I look forward to your inputs. Also Constructive Criticism is the chicken soup of fanfiction so plz and I can't stress enough please review._**


	4. Chapter 4 impossibilities

_**Thus this is the 4th installment in the series that is the Survival**_

Unknown POV

System start up... y

Running lab assist .exe...

Running memory .exe...

Running battle Ai .rar

Running get ability .exe

Power check y/n... y

Power : 34%

Run diagnostic for trouble shooting y/n... y

Running diagnostic...

Buster arm destroyed- arm unable to fire as it missing mega generator

Left leg impaired

Air slide thrusters impaired

Would you like to put on auto heal to try to make a 41% repair? Note current state 20% intact. Y/N?

Y

System shut down is required are you sure you want to continue action? Y/N?

Y

System start up

running lab assist

running memory

running battle AI

running body functions

running get ability

running reflexes

running armor integrity

System start up complete DLN-001

Status online

As I come to I instantly recognize Wily's 10th vexing fortress. The orange paneling is scorched here and there. I take a bit of time to remember what happened here, 'thats right wily is dead and his new robot nearly killed me... It also killed... Rush. I begin to sit up and I notice that there are no remains of Protoman and Bass so that means they either managed to escape or take out the that robot. As of right now though I need to find my way back. As I take in my surroundings I check to see if the com-link in my helmet is still operation, placing my hand on the com-link to my relief it is still operational " Dr. Light, Auto anyone do you read me." -SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS- "Looks like no one can answer me... I wonder, if my teleporter is operational?" As I reach out across the multiple teleport satellites I see many depressing images such monuments going up in flames or people brandishing make shift busters make by every day appliances one the people went against these hordes rouge robots in a tuxedo with a shield and buster oddly looking like Protoman's with a camera around his neck. As I keep looking across I notice that from this space station that robot we fought somehow crash landing outside of the city. Looks like my teleporter is still operational. With out further a due I send in for a teleport in for the city, as I look around I look for signs of a fight having happened. It is a bit to ire for my own tastes I guess the first thing I should do is go to Dr. Light's lab to check on things. As I make my way to the lab I notice tracks from another robot along with drag lines could be human or robot at this point. I make my way to the lab walking past all the signs of destruction all the while. As I get inside I notice that everything is distraught the only thing that is accessible is the laboratories and lounge. Almost convenient, I guess the first thing I can do is run maintenance on myself and get repaired.

Bass POV

As we made our way to Zero's landing site I felt something I am not sure what is though. My ears do pick up the whine of a buster I then realize that its all of us. I not sure how but Kuwaru even picked it up this _sense_ that much seemed unanimous. As we converged in on the crash site I see Kuwaru and take different sides seeing as though it would be the closest thing to a plan. I would normally dash jump in however my DOPE [deduction based on previous encounter] suggested that it would be best to flank Zero and use hit and run techniques and only use melee as last resort. With this mind set I begin to slide down into the pit. The still rising steam makes it hard to see however almost as if he was waiting the now red devil rises the tall tale sign being the horns. At this point I jump back and release the charge plasma. Almost seeing it coming Zero jumps higher than the shot only to receive one in the back it was semi charge so it came from Kuwaru, the impact of the blast sends him sprawling to me so I dash to the left rapid firing all the while; Protoman out of the corner of my eye dashes into him shield first clipping his shoulder. As I turn to face my opponent once more I see that all his old wounds have already healed, the clip in his left shoulder would scar though ironically looking like a 'Z'. Zero then focuses on me he dashes towards me but this time I am prepared so as he closes in on me I preform a charged back flip making mess up his punch and hit himself in the face the damage that he received broke his nose and gave his self a black eye. Zero clutched his face in pain with one of his arms, while this happened Protoman released his charged shot Kuwaru ran at Zero rapid firing his shoulder then dashed grabbed his arm and slide under effectively placing his on the ground chest up facing the city using this to advantage I double jump over to Zero landing on his chest plate cracking it slightly this knocks the wind from his system, however the next thing I know I am crashing into the side of the crater cracking my right shoulder plate I then Kuwaru get hit with a dash punch and complete with an uppercut. Then Zero adds in an ax hammer to his already painful combo As Zero descends to the ground I am forced to use another technique that I learned so I resort to one of the most deadly moves that wily made the metal blades, they have the best ammo efficiency that was made. So I begin to launch them as fast as I can, I then notice they are actually embedding into his armor! I also see Protoman launch a Skull man shield at him making him tumble across the equator that he made. Along the way he crashes into a dug up rock smashing his head crystal across it destroying it in the process.

His body then lays there unmoving, as he lays there a thought dawns me; 'isn't he supposed to be able to act with independent thought and reasoning as much as myself and that fossil standing behind me?' "Hey Kuwaru aren't you familiar with this type of robot?", I shout.

" Yeah I helped Light design his next gen robots personally. What of it?" He says impassively.

" You said you knew of Zero's existence meaning that you know that he should be acting like 5 year old child instead of an a silent killer. So don't you think its a bit weird that he hasn't said a word?"

"It sounds like he is operating on a basic means of programming I could probably get rid of it or alter it, the span of this would be about 50 years give or take by then everything shoulder be fine I see to it myself. For now though we need to find Dr. Light's lab where he is working the original new android type, I know you are all aware of this sense you, Bass stole the copy for the plan and Protoman; Dr. Light would get anywhere with out knowing how to recreate that sense of free will that you have. I think we may be able to find a schedule of where he and his employees may go in case of an emergency."

We begin to take the now offline Zero with us as we tread the city taking a different path than before. We pass under the high way its still to quiet to me especially sense we passed by a normally loud place. Eventually I find myself staring at a scene that should be impossible, that blue insufferable annoying naïve dork, "How THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" this visibly makes him flinch back probably because of my volume or the look that would have killed animal in hundred mile radius ,'actually that be amusing to watch them drop dead because they know that I am the best'

"Um I uh that robot on your shoulder isn't very combat smart or at all." Megaman says

"We know" Kuwaru says speaking up. "Hey are you that new recruit," Megaman's face seemed to say that he was trying to remember however couldn't remember where he seen the young man at.

"I am from the p5-x6 wing of the corp AKA the people who work on your upgrades and projects for the military. You may have seen me working with the good doctor on the project X and over-1." Kuwaru answered.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw you making that suit as a new project for the military, and seeing as though you helped capture that robot right there it works." Megaman says with recognition in his eyes.

"Its nice that you remember me but we still are holding a machine that still very deadly and may be susceptible to the roboenza making him that much more dangerous." Kuwaru says throwing a weary glare at the robot designed to replace me. "We need to get him to the main computer in the lab so I analyze him and see what went wrong in his programming.

_**I decided that in **__**order t**__**o pr**__**ogress the st**__**ory that I w**__**ould need a series **__**of **__**original r**__**ob**__**ot masters. They need t**__**o have likes, dislikes, phrase, r**__**ob**__**ot **_number, p_**ower, and descripti**__**on. If y**__**ou have any ideas please PM me **__**or leave it in the review secti**__**on.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Kuwaru

_**The next installment of the survival**_

Kuwaru POV 

I sometimes wonder to myself how many people have I saved and how many more did I kill, I guess things have been really hectic these last seasons. I wonder to myself if the people that I did save know what I have done. Oh well, no way to know until the day I die.

I had been only 10 when the 7th out break began I was reading Frank West's news article on how easy it would be for Wily to set up a contingency plan if he had in jail to long. This was one of his lesser known articles considering that he was mainly known in his younger days as zombie apocalypse survivor. It sounds unlikely but it having occurred more than once shows that every once in awhile crazy things like this do end up happening.

Back to the subject at hand most people were skeptical about this and passed it off as his paranoia from his younger days. I believed him after all if it weren't for that man than more than likely we wouldn't be living like this or at all. I remember that a few hours about 3 pm I here massive explosions go off signaling that someone or something has gone up in flames. I was a curious kid then so of course I go outside to whats happening, I immediately regret it as I see my dad use his make buster he made [when the buster the theory was new] blow up in his face taking his head clean off but taking out the wily bat as well. It was a devastated me even more so when his brain matter splashed on my face.

Knowing that I couldn't stay where I was I moved, eventually sneaking up on to a sniper joe on a bridge that was surrounded by water I then notice that he was busy scanning the area in front of him. So I grab his shield off his slacked arm, he sees this and tries to take his shield but I quickly act by pushing against him this effectively makes stumble however not enough to fall so I then bum rush him with the newly acquired shield this does make him fall shooting at the air all the while before his belly flop makes him short out and explode. As I cross the bridge I notice that its broken in some spots I wouldn't make these jumps so I turn around and head to the city. At first I had no real reason but the I thought about my friends so that easily gave me the vigor I needed to sprint in there, I first run to the gun store on the outskirts of the city by the bridge I probably should have stopped there before. I was luck though as it had everything I needed including a buster and elec shell shot gun with reduced kick back. Brace boots that are designed to give the user 3x his normal vertical jump height or if it wasn't that high than you got about 3ft at the very least. The buster model I was using was a spec ops class 2045 named after its success being the first buster that actually could rapid fire. I remember my dad saying that the busters he designed and made put the spec ops series to shame this is only partially true as my dad had worked Dr. Light making the iconic black sheep of the scrap heaps' buster it was unstable and was twice the size little brothers buster shot. But my dad was using his earliest model that hadn't been tested due to the fact that nearly every component was working off of an already made part not quite made to work in sync. The elec shell shot gun is unique when you shoot it creates a net of electricity if two bullets fly by your head you find yourself missing your head.

I remember when I first placed the buster on my arm it felt heavy yet natural almost as if I was suppose to put this on my arm. The buster models meant for humans are designed to help a human feel less pain as it connects to the nervous system so if a human were to be dressed in buster and brace armor they could in theory do as much damage as their imagination allows. The only real down side is with this power you find that you don't to go back it was the same for me. But thats a story for another time, the buster had three options out side of shooting one was a HUD of the immediate area another was to check to see how many hits you could take before it broke or you died or both. The last being to hollow out so you can use your hand it wasn't covered by a glove seeing as though it was an older model.

As I set off to find my friends I remember thinking to my self 'is this the end of society?'

I ran through armada mets just trying to get off this street alone. I had to basically only run shoot and grab cover as I didn't know any other tactics the enemies were on the walls so I quickly learned how strafe and dodge in my first encounter with being outnumbered but not outclassed. They had been comprised in 3 groups, one group was on the ground another on right side roof tops and lastly another on the left hand side roof top. I learned that sniper joes don't live up to there name as they can only accurately shoot you from about 100m. I on the other hand who happened to play a massive number of first person shooters can shoot someone about 250m. Which certainly not bad at all seeing as though it was only a game. With this in mind I was able to pick off the 'snipers' with ease taking some of the automated turrets just leaving the tedious mets to depose of. When I finished destroying the opposing forces that may end up a threat I finally went to take care of the said mets. They were a bit tricky for my first time dealing with them as I had no real clue as to how to take them out until I had gotten myself hit my by them a couple times just to see how they know when I was in front of them. I deducted after trial and error that they either had a sonar or they heard when an enemy was in front of their position. I then noticed that there was rocks everywhere and abundance of cars through out the entire street. I then took action distracting them a threw rock about them size of my head the rock lands in front of one of them, the met quickly fires at the noise as it starts standing up. I roll out from the cover of a discarded car and rain a couple shots at the distracted bot.

It blows up a bit more violently then expected I take a second to look at my cover that I used as I just found out was profusely leaking gas and oil and unluckily for me the forth of July was coming. I didn't stick around knowing that it was blowing up would be inevitable, I managed to start running before I was killed however the explosion's force took me off of my feet and hurled me ten meters away; towards the stragglers that weren't taken out by said explosion I decide to make use of the shot gun. As I land I manage to adjust the straps to the shield so that when I land it after rolling that it will be on my arm ready to defend from any shots from the front. After I land I pull the shot gun out of the strap, it not that heavy about 10 lbs and its about 15 inches long or about 40cm. I then stay still for a few moments catching my breath and counting my bullets; 7 the number of bullets I had all loaded and inside the barrel. This discouraging number puts me on edge wondering if I could somehow take them all out, granted I was unaware of how many there was surrounding me so with shot gun in hand and shield on my arm I ran. Bang, I distinctively remember how the ringing felt in my ears as I ran shooting at the mets in front of me. A random thought occurred to me at the time 'where the hell are the cops at, shouldn't they be somewhat on top of this situation trying to find survivors.' Then a perfectly logical explanation, 'the cops can't help because they are trying to save their own asses.' That thought enraged me as feel the kick back of the last shell leave the gun, I remember hearing it clatter to the floor as I begin to run faster to find my friends knowing that they aren't safe.

Now to me it was run and don't let anything slow you down otherwise no one will save your friends. I hear the renegade robots shoot at me so I in turn begin to strafe back and forth my lungs must have been burning by then but I couldn't care less at the moment. My feet to me sound like a light thumping to me. At last I see the site of my one of friend houses; it was in shambles. I don't let this stop me as I run in there. There on the broken steps on the last step is my friend, his... body looked okay however in his side he was impaled all the way through. In my young mind I think he might be alive however I already lost the thing called 'childhood' long before my dad died. I check his pulse it was faint and I knew he was more than likely past the return mark however I tried. I addressed his wounds as best I could his brown shirt was way to big on him, so I mainly used that when I dressed his wounds. When I checked his pulse again to my ever scarring regret it was gone my friend, who I don't even remember the name of, was gone. I remember looking back at his face, it had a that smile on his face where as before it was blank. I wanted to blame this on myself but I couldn't find enough hate in my own body, it was Wily's fault starting this seventh forsaken war. As I left the house I couldn't help but say good bye.

I then ran until my other friends house was in sight, it was ablaze I sighed and was going to continue on it seemed that my running and shooting continued for days on end as if there was some real reason. I eventually found myself with a group it was big to my standards I and another with a buster would clear the way we the group eventually found a place to wait the war out while Mega man did what he could. It wasn't until months later that this was all over the rebuilding process began, I found out that none of my friends survived the hard six months. Life from then on was a blur until I find myself at my dad's funeral or the closest thing to it that is, it was a memoriam for those that died. While I was there I received a metal for saving over 1000 people. The buster on my arm was constant reminder to fight for what is right; after losing everything dear to me it was the least I could do to prevent this from happening to others.

After awhile I finished high school, I distinctively remember the look on everyone else's face shock disdain fondness. It was because of the fact that I had been the valedictorian and was personally given a invite by Dr. Light himself to attend _HIS_ college no one just gets to go there, you must be selected by your GPA and recommendations based on _all_ of the classes you have ever attended. To be honest only about 500 people and that is from all over the world get


	6. Chapter 6 fortissimo

Kuwaru POV

In 30 years from now will people know what happened here or will it be simply be passed off as nothing notable? Will the people that survive tell the stories to their kids as they grow? There

is one thing I do know even if you fight for peace there will always be people ready object and the fighting won't seize. However people will always stand up.

I stand in front of Zero remembering what little of a childhood I had easily multi tasking not writing of my memories down as I do this I decide to look through Zero's specs and see if there was a place to recharge and repair him should the need come up. I know it will because Dr. Light said that if worse does come to worse with this roboenza it will evolve and mutate with viruses and glitches, he then also says that he will likely be dead by then or held up by machines in the military bases as would valiantly try to take out the virus. I personally think that he wouldn't get the chance as he would be quickly finding out that the virus would be able to infect any other type merely gathering the knowledge there and connecting back to the main virus leaving the systems virtually useless while its at it. Maybe with Zero I could plant the virus in him. Cruel it may be but this is no child's game we are playing here this needs to be done. I can set so that the virus would be terminated after Zero comes into contact with another computer I can't really say right now though considering that the virus is likely evolving into a form that allows it survive from the viruses that have almost been wiped out, surviving due to the fact that it has multiple bases.

I pull myself out of my muse as I find that Zero is ready to be activated. As Zero comes online I step back and allow him to stand.

I walk over into one of the back rooms that are still somehow to retrieve an item that is sure help in the battles to come. The set of weapons I had been things I had to make in the eighth and ninth war however they were never used officially sense Wily's already huge army would be even more deadly as they would literally be able to slash through anything anywhere it, the device was akin to the flame sword but it was far more deadly and would be able to moded soon that could allow it to use elements. I have two of them one I would keep and the other I'd give to Zero his rate of fire is unreliable as it is a prototype mark 17 mega buster. The problem was it only fire charge shots from two and up, that'd take a few seconds to finally fire with a saber I affectionately refer to as the Lucas he might not get himself killed.

Another weapon I had was better shield than the 'proto' shield in the aspect that it stopped any type of attack and deflected pretty much anything. That also includes the Lucas I remember when I had a colleague hold as I charged at him.

_Flashback start_

"_Keep that shield up otherwise you may find yourself wondering what happened when you can see the room in to different perspectives." I remember saying to absolutely terrified scientist. I ran forward at the man as he tried to keep it leveled, when the 10m gap closed I jumped up and flipped at the man with sword in front of me looking like a green and purple blur as I was wearing my armor at the time. I could hear a loud 'spsshshhshh' I flipped over him. I also heard him wail like a baby as I land behind "How could you do that you almost cut me in half." He sputters. "Keyword being tried you aren't even burned you know. That shield is completely Lucas proof which means that you could in theory take about 3 maybe 4 tank shells." I deduce. "You know I am surprised that I am not dead. This is nice work. You could make a fortune with this here however I wouldn't do it just yet as you may the ninth war that much worse if wily gets his hands on your Lucas series."_

_Flashback end _

I didn't make anything that forte could use and that would be just to look cool nothing much to it besides having high chance making enemies as they can't see the limbs. I mean it was just a cloak new in design nothing special to it. For Megaman he didn't need to give him anything seeing as though the buster he had was maxed out if anything was added and by the time he could make an alternative it would be a bit too long seeing as though an impending virus is after the world.

Bass POV

After that human left to some back room the brother I disapprove of so much comes online. The first sign of this is the crackle of power above him, he then opens his eyes what I see is not the blind rage of a beast but that of a new bot with no designation no core prompt. I guess what ever that human did worked since its not trying to kill anyone right now, the potential threat looks around analyzing something what is the question. I look around the room and I notice that all the remaining walls have nothing but scuff marks and dents nothing interesting. I suppose for him it was interesting since he has never seen the after math of before he now, as I look around I find myself looking at many alternate pathways that I didn't take. There was about seven of these all around, out of the third comes Kuwaru bearing weapons. " Hey I managed to get these weapons out of my lab, Zero this is for you" he says throwing him can looking device it was mainly silver with a golden grip the guard had stuck out a bit more and looked as though it could change outputs if necessary.

"Proto, this shield is for you trust its better than the one the one that you are carrying as of now, Bass I noticed that you are the most evasive of the bunch so what better to give you than something that makes you more evasive, a cloak that makes it that makes it that much harder to hit you. Rock you don't really need anything besides a repair which I can get done later for now though there is nothing I can give you. Zero I am going to show you how to use that saber." With that Kuwaru signaled him into another room, 'really a cloak thats all? Cheap bastard... at least its new, ugh.' With that I done I place the cloak around my shoulders some how it works.

I decide to walk down into one of the hallways, as I stalk these halls I feel this foreboding happening this hall is eerily silent I find it strange as nothing besides the pattering of my feet can be heard. The hall seems to stretch on with no end with this boredom I decide to sprint down there, at some point I begin to dash to speed it up but with end in sight I decide to light of a shot from my M. Bass buster to light up the area; the area was dank and if there was anything of any value down there it would have been crushed by the debris.

I walk back out of boredom is there nothing of any value, when I reach the room I see Zero panting, 'how did he manage to tire him out so easily, I looked at his design how the hell is so tired did he really get his ass kicked by a human, granted I won't lie the guy is pretty tough and Zero's battle AI is still developing but the guy isn't even panting. "You did fine Zero if repeat those techniques in a fight you should be fine however if you are going slash like that it must be faster and precise, also aim for the shoulder joints if you are trying to take them out if that doesn't work find a way to slash there arms or hands off the Noobs can't attack effectively without arms." Kuwaru lectured.

Sometime after the lecture was finished we left the building, Zero was in the front with Megaman behind him Blues was to the side of him, Kuwaru was taking up the rear with myself standing to the right of the naïve bomber. From our position I wasn't sure of seeing as though they always came to me and I had too much fun slaughtering them to find there base, 'those were the days...'

flashback

_I was running through the city just shoot for the fun of it with nothing else to do I remember hear an order to take aim after that I learned how fly. Boy was that fun. I wish I could have seen the look on there face when I came out unharmed I bet the they had mix awe horror and shock to bad I shot a grenade from a launcher into their barrel although I did get a kick out them squirming out before they were killed one of them got out saying take cover as the explosion made his limbs sprawl out behind him making his chest stick. I turned my attention to a truck that had troops behind it, the truck was reinforced so ended up shooting the thing making it slowly move back until it finally tipped the power cell made an all to glorious explosion_

_With that done I fused with Treble and stole a jet the guy went flying out of there with his parachute lying on the air almost living the purple plasma ripped from out the jet and burned the guy to the point of his mid section was in two the guy screamed the generic 'blauh' that I previous thought was impossible. I had some fun the jet flying it at its top speed and shoot tanks. At some point they started using the high speed bullets, so I used my treble attack missile the missile howled at it detonated with a massive explosion with some of the turrets shooting at me I decide to jump out. I flying around basically with dash boots being in over drive. So as I dashed I shot the turrets making them cave in as I 'flew' past them my shots were faster and more destructive. As it was running out I made emergency teleport 1500ft higher. As I did this numerous amounts of jets tried shoot at me. For that I jumped on a jet broke the glass and tossed the guy out making him get fried to ashes as he flew past the jet or rather fell since the jet was still flying. So still standing on flying the jet I take the controls and direct it into another breaking the back of their 'v' from there I strained my feet to make the next jump when I landed I shot right instantly making destroy the rest of the formation. 'Man this was too easy I think as the moon rises and I descend to the floor at the speed of sound'_

flashback end

Those were the days causing mayhem for no reason besides the fact that I could. The days I was aloud to be psychopath because I want to be. Eventually when that king bull came up I had to stop it other wise I wouldn't be able to relax. But hey shit happens how I deal with it is up to me.


	7. Chapter 7 the Blues

_**I am n****ot dead n****or are we d****one surviving thank y****ou th****ose that b****othered t****o stay ab****out 7 ****or 6 with ****out further ad****o.**_

Protoman POV

A robot is a machine that takes I do not so what does that make me in recent events the worst has happened. In the end I know this will matter I am unsure what will happen to myself but what I do know is that I won't rest until I can leave the world in capable hand recently I met a man that works with the Dr. the way he holds himself is almost melancholic as if he expect this to end in great tragedy. Maybe it will I wouldn't know its has always been a bit confusing trying to figure it all out.

As we continue our trudge to find any civilization near by I notice that up ahead are some tracks they are of an animal it robotic makes me wonder if wily did one more thing when he died this a little to basic for one of his plots I know that Zero was stronger than all of us but seriously he must of prepared for when if it should occur that he has some sort of contingency plan for us if Zero was stopped.

I scan the tracks from here its old so what ever sort of mech was here its gone now, I decide to survey the area for any other anomalies; up ahead I see nothing though distinguishable as the obstructions marring the side walks easily hide anything. I focus my eye sight up to the roofs I notice a flash of silver dash far above us. 'Could be a teleportation ugh that could be bad news though right now that is not important' I think as I tuck that information away for further use.

This place a mess there is fire just about every where buildings just about everywhere damn it all. As we grow closer I take the time to look around; Bass has thoughtful look on 'remembering something most likely' Rock bored and Zero twirling his saber around like he had mastery of it lastly Kuwaru looked ready for a with his trench coat hanging about underneath his cap I a flow of blood that stains the neck of body suit.

He seems to remembering something as well when briefly see him throw a side glance his red eyes showing pain. As he throws a glance to the side I notice we are in four way path. To our left is a park and demolished building complex that ripped to pieces clearly something huge or powerful came through here. Zero put a hand on his forehead and looks as if trying to see something, using the HUD placed in my visor there I see there is some movement down there. " We should see if there are any survivors down there. I know that there is a mech of some sort."

"Protoman do you really think there is anyone alive down there?" Kuwaru asks. "Yeah, think so there one massive power reading down there and several low light readings." I reply back to him. "Lets do this smart then, Bass your the best at sharp shooting so I think you'd best attacking them from a distance Protoman while Bass is shooting them back you go in there and find any survivors that maybe trapped. Megaman follow him. Zero and I will pick off anyone trying to get close while dealing with that huge threat you mentioned earlier..." As he says this the melancholic vibe I got from him seems to subside as focuses on the fight ahead. I then see Zero look at his pseudo mentor and try to copy his vibe it works somewhat though not quite as Kuwaru eyes become dilated and slightly slitted. As we approach the threat Kuwaru runs in there even faster than his dash Saber in hand. I see Zero run in there almost at the same speeds as him. I signal Rock to follow me as I move in.

Kuwaru POV

I run in there with the lucas in hand as the first humanoid robot of a model I never seen comes up I spin jump on axis cutting from left shoulder to waste. I move into a crowd and spin around arms and legs outstretched making several lacerations and dents in there metal before they can explode I run out of there as they move slower that normal ever so slightly. As I keep running through the explosions I briefly see Zero move into the way of a stray charged shot, I move up to him and push him out the way and make a hasty retreat as try to go get through this massive crowd. I pull up my buster and begin to dash forward shooting and slicing up wards at 45 degree angle taking as many as I can. ' Protoman didn't say we would be fighting this many robots.' I come to a halt as I see that I cleaved and shot my way through the crowd. With Zero coming up right about now, I look at his lost expression almost saying 'what now'? I then gave a dejected look and the once more signal. Before I run back in I see notice that Bass is taken out more than half of the dense crowd giving us cover to hide behind if manage to clear them out. The strange thing is they were marching in in arrays thus meaning that they were organized and Protoman said there was a powerful energy reading were they sent to investigate this? Just as I ready to run into battle I hear a faint buzzing; what is that? It sounds like its getting closer it coming from behind or above... No! Below, what is going on down there.

Protoman POV

When we arrived to where I detected the low light signatures to my surprise the inhabitants did not want leave said they were working on cure for Roboenza, 'even they've had the chance to analyze the virus it could once mutated.' They said they learned something from it its rules or purpose it was "destroy infect survive" I tried to tell them that they can continue to analyze this later as they have an entire military base worth of advance combat drones infected by Roboenza trying to drop in on them and destroy there research.

Sooo here I am hold a constant charge as that machine behind us works to find a cure to the base virus. Although I can see this going to spiral out control and become the reason for many more tragedies, no one ever listens to me though. "Rock I need you to cover the door I want to try something to back up on to in case this 'cure they are working on turns out to fail and the androids stampeding above get in." With this I walk back into the room bustling with scientist and hackers alike try find a way to communicate with virus' 'latest' form I continue my short walk to copper wires and clay that I saw next to a collapsed wall that use to be a back exit; 'I think I can make a bomb with but there is enough for one I need to set this up in the best possible way other wise this won't do.' thinking about making bombs to sabotage a structure reminds me of the time during the 3rd wily war where I had been working for the U.N..

_flashback_

_As my teleport stasis came to a end I found myself being attacked by blades cut into discarded tanks with ease pulling up my buster I decided that I would help whom ever was behind those tanks as they were likely under some serious depressing fire if they haven't shot back. So thinking on morals at the moment I charge in and shoot the arms and legs of off two of them. There was 5 in all so as there one that were jumping and shooting couldn't land properly they blow up sending small bits of shrapnel at the the tanks not doing nearly as much damage since they designed to take such hits. With them out of commission I sprint to the other robots and ripping shots out them all the while most of them miss so as I near one I execute a a back flip kick sending it into the air with its decapitated head flying by it. Not wasting anymore time I run to another one and uppercut it to the air still intact I jump up to and ax hammer it sending it into the final one with enough speed to take them both out._

"_Are you humans okay?" I remember calling out to the humans..._

_I was then appointed a new job; my job was simple fight the infamous Rock Man loose and set up charges that would make the fortress come tumbling down before I mis-teleported into the fire fight over metal man's stage._

I had been working with them for a while during the third war I been 'found by Wily' after they had the idea to put my system satellite above Wily Castle with my transmission codes. Never saw it coming To Megaman it was always black and white though there was always more to it the news was always a cover up; then there was Bass, he was a threat like the world has never seen. He has a power that makes my nuclear power core look nothing. Not even Zero can stand up to his real power his new buster is proof since he doesn't need to change colors to use the buster. From what I know Bass the pinnacle of robotics as he can but hasn't evolve into something more...

The bomb is finished...

_**I wanted t****o f****ocus ****on Pr****ot****oman I mean he's mysteri****ous and h****onestly the Archie C****omics are c****o****ol and gravy but their telling ****of Pr****ot****oman wasn't really anything special hardly the battle w****orn melanch****olic**** fighter that been ar****ound the bl****ock I am g****oing t****o try t****o write a bit m****ore and t****o past what ****okkuseman which I like t****o call the end MMC ****on t****op ****of this the MM2 wily stage 1 has been v****oted multiple times in the t****op 10 MMC ****osts [?]**_


End file.
